Mirror of Fate
by Twister the Fox
Summary: A dream of a young Matthew Maragi, after encountering, and accepting, his own shadow. Has a dream meeting with a person he envied in the past. Able t come to terms with him, he speaks out the coming future. Oneshot. AU. Hints of Matt x Yukari. K for minor cussing from Minato.


It was a blank and empty area, nothing inhabited the space before the 18-year-old Matthew Maragi. After encountering his shadow he hoped this dream wouldn't come again.

"Why now?" Matt spoke to himself as he walked through the empty space, before encountering a mirror before him. A young boy with blue hair, and sad eyes was in his reflection.

"Hello." the reflection spoke to Matt.

"Wait...so you're talking...though the mirror?!"

"Yes...I am"

Matt seemed somewhat dumbfounded, but he accepted the fact it was a dream, so he went with it.

"I wanna ask...why I kept having this dream but...I already knew before I fell asleep."

The boy soon walked out of the mirror, like as if he were able to from the beginning.

"It's all right Matt... I guess your feelings for her is somewhat a part of that"

The boy put a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder, Matt soon ran a hand through his brown hair, a lone silver fray glistened as he had done so.

"I guess you mean Yukari..." Matt replied. The boy smiled reassuringly, like he were trying to cheer Matt up.

"Yep...I guess you knew that all ready."

Matt soon looked at the boy. His eyes were shut, mostly to avoid tearing up.

"Minato...I...I'm sorry for envying you..."

The boy, now known as Minato, still had a smile on his face.

"It's nothing really big now...water under the bridge. But...I do know for sure a few things about what happened back there...mainly during and after that fight."

Matt looks opened his eyes, and titled his head to Minato.

"Really? What would that be?"

"The fact your shadow turned into Orpheus Telos...but to a distorted form...that does give an idea to me...but thats different, but however...as a persona didn't appear to you. I believe that it's dormant."

"Dormant, you say? That'll make sense." Matt replied as he put a head on his neck and movde it about, likely to try and loosen it up.

"Heh, that seems to be the case. But listen, since thats the case you need to be careful when you go out against shadows...your powers won;t awaken unless you're in a dire situation... however...your weapon can use persona based elements as a conduit."

Minato seemed to be like a teacher to Matt, Matt soon had a small smile.

"Heh, I see. That's interesting to know...anythng else?"

"Not persona related...but there's one." Minato soon decided to sit down, Matt decided to do the same.

"Well? What is it?" Matt asked as he sat down.

"It's likely gonna come to you as a shock...but I want you to be with Yukari-san."

Matt's face went to a slightly pinkish tone

"Y-you want me to...?!" Matt seemed surprised at the proposal.

"Yes... I know she loved me back then, but I want her to be happy, I owe her that much. So I want you to do that for me. If you would be so kind."

"Minato I swear this is just a surprise..."

"I guess you feared I'd be the protective one?"

Minato soon decided to try and pull off a clingy jealous boyfriend like tone

"Would you kindly stay the hell away from my girlfriend?" Minato soon had a small laugh to his joke, Matt soon sighed with some relief.

"Heh, I guess Junpei didn't lie when he said you were good with jokes."

"Yeah, he is right. But anyways, please take that to consideration...and if you find out what your persona is, please tell me the next time we meet."

Matt soon woke up, in his own bedroom. It was alight from the natural sunlight coming from his window, Matt soon rose from his bed, before putting his glasses on.

"_Minato...I'll try to relay this to them...and when the time comes. I'll be sure to be with Yukari. I promise"_ Matt thought as he soon walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** My first oneshot, based on a roleplay I do with a friend. Matt has feelings for Yukari it seems, and even Minato approves! I hope you like this oneshot, I'm sorry if Minato seems somewhat OOC from this, Rate,Review,and Favorite for more funny Oneshots from persona involving Matt!


End file.
